


art of letting go

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei, sahabat dunia maya Monique, selalu mendukung Monique agar bisa belajar di Amerika. Monique mendapatkan kesempatannya atas akses Mei—namun tahanlah, ini tidak semudah memetik daun kemenangan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	art of letting go

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Seborga/Monaco, slight!Spain/Belgium, Romano/Liechtenstein, Norway/Ireland.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : spin-off to baby, let me go home universe..

_(Mei, sahabat dunia maya Monique, selalu mendukung Monique agar bisa belajar di Amerika. Monique mendapatkan kesempatannya atas akses Mei—namun tahanlah, ini tidak semudah memetik daun kemenangan.)_

* * *

_Chat box_ itu masih menyala di tangan Monique. Dia memandanginya sampai matanya kosong, dan tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel itu sama seperti otaknya mencoba menggoyahkan dirinya dengan berbagai pilihan.

Dia memandang angka tahun yang tercetak di kalender samping monitor tipisnya. Dan menghitung mundur ... enam tahun sejak dia mulai memelihara mimpi itu.

Lagi, matanya tertuju pada layar ponsel. Dia bisa saja langsung mengatakan  _ya_  dan menambahkan stiker-stiker kegirangan di pesannya, tetapi lucunya, tidak semudah itu.

* * *

"Beasiswa, Bel. Mei sudah menggodaku dengan hal seperti ini sejak dia masuk ke perguruan tinggi besar di Jepang itu. Dia mengiming-imingiku tiket ke Jepang atau Taiwan untuk liburan singkat jika aku berhasil masuk ke jurusan impianku di Amerika sana."

Pandangan Bella melompati stoples-stoples di atas meja, memilih, dan akhirnya dia mengambil yang paling kecil, yang khusus berisi permen karet kiriman dari Michelle beberapa hari lalu. Sambil mengunyahnya, dia menatap Monique, "Dan sekarang Mei sudah memberitahu soal kesempatan itu?"

"Ya, dan kualifikasinya pas dengan apa yang kumiliki! Sebentar, kuperlihatkan lamannya," dia mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya, lalu dengan lincah dia mengarahkan  _pointer_  dan mengetikkan entah-apa-itu. "Ini hanya terbuka untuk lulusan jurnalistik yang sudah punya pengalaman bekerja. Salah satu lembaga di bawah PBB, UNRAF, mengadakan kerjasama dengan salah satu universitas di Amerika untuk pendidikan satu tahun. Yang diperhitungkan dan punya kualitas bisa bekerja untuk PBB. Ah, ini dia!"

"Mana?" Bella meminta laptop itu, dan Monique meletakkannya di pangkuan Bella. Dia membacanya sekilas namun langsung mengangguk. "Keren! Ambil sajalah~ ayo, setelahnya kau akan dapat bonus untuk liburan dan bertemu Mei lagi juga, 'kan? Kenapa tidak?"

"Masalahnya ..." jari-jari Monique bermain gelisah di atas kakinya.

"Kau juga belum menikah, bukan?"

"Tapi—"

"Selamat sore~ aku pulang~" dari pintu yang hanya terbuka separuh, Antonio muncul. Dia meninggalkan sepatunya begitu saja di depan pintu namun dengan posisi yang rapi. Alisnya terangkat saat menemukan Monique di samping istrinya, ia tersenyum kecil, tetapi, keningnya lantas langsung mengerut menatap Bella. "Sayang, jangan memangku laptop. Radiasinya berbahaya. Dan panasnya bisa membuat kakimu cedera lalu—"

"'Tonio, tidak semua radiasi itu berbahaya," Bella menahan senyumnya sambil memutar bola mata.

"Mungkin tidak untukmu, tapi bisa menjadi  _ya_  untuk anak kita. Sayang, turunkan. Taruh di atas meja. Tapi jangan membungkuk saat menggunakannya. Tarik mejanya—perlu kugeserkan? Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Antonio menjatuhkan ranselnya tak jauh dari daun pintu, lalu menyingsingkan lengan kemeja hijau mudanya.

"Ayolah Antonio, baru empat bulan, aku bukan perempuan lemah," tawa Bella renyah sekali. Belum dia gerakkan sedikit pun benda itu dari pangkuannya.

"Ya, kata seorang calon ibu yang hampir rawat inap di rumah sakit gara-gara  _morning sickness_  dan menolak makan apapun kecuali sedikit kentang untuk beberapa hari," sahut Monique dengan nada yang disinis-siniskan, bersamaan dengan itu dia pindahkan laptop ke pangkuannya sendiri.

"Monique,  _please_ ," dia mencubit lengan Monique.

"Nah, bagus," Antonio kembali mengangkat tasnya. "Selamat mengobrol."

"Makan malamnya kutaruh di lemari, Sayang! Tadi sore aku sudah makan—"

"Minum susu?" kepala Antonio menyembul dari bingkai pintu penghubung ruang tamu dan ruang tengah.

"—dan minum susu," Bella mengembuskan napas sambil geleng-geleng. "Aku belum selesai bicara," bisiknya pelan hanya untuk Monique saat Antonio sudah menghilang.

Masih ada suara bahkan ketika Antonio menjauh, "Jangan lupa makan biskuit pukul sembilan nanti," yang hanya membuat Bella lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya jenaka.

Monique tertawa kecil, "Dasar. Sifat aslinya begitu, ya?"

"Kadang-kadang begitu. Sekarang makin sering," Bella mengerutkan keningnya. "Eh, omong-omong, kembali ke yang tadi, jadi bagaimana? Keputusanmu?"

Monique merenung sebentar, tangannya bergerak menutup laptop. "Aku takut—sebentar," dia membongkar tasnya. Dering ponsel menyaring. Dia langsung menjawab, "Ya, ya, Fio, aku sudah pulang, tidak usah menjemputku, aku di rumah Bella. Ha? ... Astaga! Aku baru ingat! Maaf, maaf! Aduh, bagaimana—OK, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Tunggu saja. Maaf—iya, iya, tidak akan mengebut. Sampai jumpa."

Wanita itu langsung memasukkan laptop serta ponselnya ke dalam tas dan dengan terburu-buru dia mencangklong tas tangan dan menjinjing tas laptopnya, "Maaf, Bel, aku lupa malam ini aku punya acara dengan Fio— _mon Dieu_ , cerobohnya aku—aku akan cerita lagi nanti, ya!"

Bella tertawa, "Hu, tunangan sendiri dilupakan gara-gara urusan curhat beasiswa. Hati-hati—ikuti kata Fio, jangan mengebut di jalan, jalanan Zurich bukan arena F1 favoritmu!"

"Iya, iya, Bel. Dasar. Kau, Antonio dan Fio sama saja," dia memasang  _cone heels_ -nya dengan terburu-buru. "Selamat malam!"

* * *

Fiorenzo kedapatan bermain  _game_  saat Monique datang dengan langkah yang seakan bisa membuat lantai restoran bertema  _vintage_  itu belah seketika. Satu piring sudah kosong di hadapannya, berikut dengan pisau dan garpu yang disilangkan rapi.

"Keterlambatanmu dimaafkan," dengan enteng Fiorenzo merelakan sebelum Monique mengatakan apapun. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan memanggil pelayan. Ia menyebutkan olahan  _baguette_  yang menjadi  _desert_  andalan restoran itu sebagai hidangan penutupnya.

Monique menyahut dengan tangkas, "Hanya  _spaghetti bolognaise_ , tapi tolong tambahkan dagingnya dan kurangi kejunya.  _Blue soda mint_  untuk minumannya. Terima kasih," wanita itu membiarkan si pelayan itu berlalu untuk kemudian menatap Fiorenzo. "Sungguh, aku lupa! Aku akan mengalah dalam permainan  _poker_  denganmu setelah ini."

Fiorenzo tergelak sambil mengusap-usap ujung rambutnya yang mencuat berbeda sendiri. "Aku juga hampir lupa seandainya aku tidak lewat divisimu di kantor tadi."

"Hasil rapatnya bagaimana?"

"Cukup bagus. Walau yang lain belum terlalu setuju untuk membentuk satu tim tambahan sebagai agar ada dua kelompok pengganti untuk tim Arthur yang akan pensiun seluruhnya kecuali Arwyn ... namun mereka setuju untuk menambah jumlah orang untuk satu timnya. Dua orang dari jurnalistik atau ilmu komunikasi agar ada pendekatan yang lebih profesional."

"Pendekatan seperti apa?"

"Dengan dasar-dasar dari ilmu komunikasi atau jurnalistik yang turun langsung ke lapangan dan mengamati penelitian ilmiah terhadap alam dengan mata mereka sendiri, mereka bisa memberikan masukan dan jalan yang lebih praktis agar penyampaian hasil penelitian itu mudah diterima oleh masyarakat luas. Semua yang di bidang jurnalistik harus netral, bukan? Jadi mereka juga bisa mengkomunikasikan pendapat ilmuwan agar tidak subjektif dan tetap netral tanpa menghakimi pendapat general."

"Aku sedikit mengerti," Monique meneguk air putih yang diantarkan barusan sebagai pembuka. "Ide siapa itu?"

"Ideku," Fiorenzo menyengir ria. "Karena aku punya seseorang yang bisa diandalkan di bidang jurnalistik," dia mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan saat itu Monique berakting jijik menanggapinya. "Tempat itu cocok untukmu, Monique."

Monique sedikit menunduk. Tentang beasiswa itu. Yang mana dia hanya tinggal mengirimkan lamarannya ... dan Mei juga meyakinkannya dia pasti diterima karena memiliki pengalaman cukup panjang di majalah yang sudah punya nama di dunia.

Dia menarik napas. Lantas menyibukkan diri, tak membiarkan pikiran itu mengapung terlalu lama di kepalanya. Dia ambil ponsel Fiorenzo di atas meja, membuka kode penguncinya dengan hanya sekali membentuk pola.

"Dan tebak satu berita bagus lainnya."

"Apa?" Monique menjaga agar intonasinya tak begitu datar. Tangannya masih bermain di ponsel.

"Berwald dan Mathias setuju untuk memasukkan Bella ke kantor redaksi, sebagai pengisi rubrik baru yang judulnya akan diputuskan nanti oleh pamanku!"

"Oh," Monique menurunkan ponsel itu dari hadapan wajahnya, "aku akan mengabari Bella!"

"Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka telah melakukannya," Fiorenzo tersenyum kecil. Dia pun berdiri, menggosokkan kedua tangannya di permukaan celana sesaat. "Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Silahkan," Monique menjawab tanpa memandang. Lagi, seperti yang memakan waktunya sebelumnya, ia menatap  _lockscreen_  Fiorenzo. Foto dia dan keluarga besarnya—sepupu-sepupunya juga bahkan paman-pamannya, di sebuah ruang besar yang ia yakini adalah rumah paman Fiorenzo sekaligus bos mereka, Fabrizio.

Di kumpulan foto-foto yang tersimpan pun, banyak disimpan foto dia dan keluarganya, yang terbanyak salah satunya adalah bersama Feliciano. Baik saat resmi atau foto-foto iseng dan konyol di dalam kamar atau mungkin di taman.

 _Laki-laki yang sangat berorientasi pada keluarga_ , dia menyimpulkan sambil mengelus layar ponsel itu. Hanya berhenti ketika seorang pelayan datang dan menyajikan pesanan—yang membuatnya sedikit kaget, "Oh, Lily!"

Pelayan mungil itu memeluk nampannya, "Kak Monique, apa kabar?"

"Baik sekali, Manis," sedikit kebohongan, "ikut membantu Lovino lagi, ya?"

"Lovino sedang tidak enak badan ... dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya di turnamen sepak bola antarkampus," suara Lily sedikit gemetar, "aku ingin membantu di dapur, tetapi mereka melarangku mengerjakan hal yang berat seperti membuat adonan pizza ... jadi aku bertukar dengan salah satu pelayan ..."

 _Astaga_ , Monique berdecak dalam hati, si kalem ini bisa membuat adonan pizza—dan dia tercenung sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah. Semoga pacarmu cepat sembuh. Mungkin nanti aku dan Fiorenzo akan mengunjunginya. Selamat bekerja, ya!"

"Selamat menikmati, Kak," balas Lily sopan dan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Saat Fiorenzo kembali, Monique mengabarkan tentang Lovino dan pacarnya itu langsung terkejut serta-merta mengajak untuk segera menemui sepupunya itu, "Memang, dia sedikit lebih menyebalkan dari Feliciano, tetapi dia  _partner_ dan sahabat yang sangat baik juga—apalagi dalam urusan mengerjai Feli," dia tersenyum sedikit miring.

"Kau memang begitu cinta keluargamu, ya," ia menarik sedotan minumannya, menyeruput isi gelasnya perlahan.

"O, tentu saja. Keluarga adalah hal yang harus kaupertahankan. Sejauh apapun hubungan darah kalian."

"Ini foto baru, ya?" dia mengangkat ponsel itu dan menampilkan satu gambar yang diambil di tempat yang sama dengan  _lockscreen_.

"Ah, iya, baru-baru ini kami berkumpul di rumah Paman Fabrizio. Membahas banyak hal."

"Keluargamu juga mengadakan rapat?" Monique, dengan hidung berkerut, berhenti menyuap sesaat.

"Tidak dalam artian formal, tentu saja," Fiorenzo nyaris tersedak karena tertawa saat menjawab. "Pertemuan rutin saja. Tapi yang kali ini cukup penting. Karena membahas hal besar untuk musim gugur nanti."

"Oo," anggukan singkat. Tak diperhatikan wanita itu bahwa si tunangan tersenyum padanya.

 _Memang family-man_ , simpul Monique, tanpa keraguan. Karena ... anak lelaki yang rela menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama keluarga—adalah lelaki yang berbeda. Kebanyakan suka berpetualang tetapi Fiorenzo—meski juga suka  _traveling_ —berprinsip seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Dan Monique mencatat, dia tak pernah bepergian sendirian kecuali untuk urusan kantor yang sangat singkat dan tak terlalu jauh. Dia bahkan rela membelanjakan lebih banyak uang agar salah satu sepupunya bisa ikut dia saat dia harus berurusan ke kantor induk di Amerika Serikat.  _Dasar_.

Nasib pendidikan dan peluang bekerja di lembaga dunia favoritnya itu kini digantung.

* * *

Monique baru saja akan menuju ke bawah untuk makan siang, ketika dia melihat seseorang yang ia rasa seperti Bella berbelok di koridor depan sana. Baru keluar dari ruang kerja Mathias dan Berwald. Dia mengejarnya, dan beruntung, wanita itu belum sempat memasuki lift—ya, dia benar.

"Heeei, kenapa tidak bilang mau ke sini?"

"Oh ya ampun, Monique!" Bella langsung mencubit pipi sahabatnya. "Tadinya aku mau bilang, tapi takut kau sedang sibuk.  _Workaholic_  takkan mau pekerjaannya diganggu, bukan?" ia lalu menekan tombol turun. "Aku dipanggil Berwald."

"Dan aku bisa menebaknya. Oh, lantai dasar juga, aku ingin makan siang," dia memotong kalimatnya sendiri saat melihat isyarat Bella yang bertanya tujuannya. "Pasti kau diterima di divisi redaksi penyusun, hm?" dia merangkul pundak Bella. "Selamat!"

"Terima kasih," Bella membalas dengan menjawil pipi Monique. "Tinggal mengabari Arthur dan yang lain. Perpisahan tim kami akan diadakan minggu depan, omong-omong."

Monique mendelik. "Tidak sedih, Bel?"

"Kehidupan harus tetap berjalan, bukan?" Bella memandang langit-langit lift yang juga disusun oleh lempengan kaca, sama seperti di sekeliling merek. "Dan bukan berarti kami akan berpisah selamanya, bukan? Dunia lebih sempit, sekarang. Bahkan mereka merencanakan  _video conference_  setiap  _weekend_  minimal sebulan dua kali."

"Mhhm."

"Setiap ada yang dilepaskan, pasti ada yang didapatkan," Bella dengan ringannya tersenyum, binar matanya membuat Monique terdiam. "Dan takdir bahwa Antonio akhirnya bisa bekerja di kota saja adalah bayaran dari ini semua. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya aku harus hidup sendirian selama sembilan bulan ini."

" _Art of letting go_. Keindahan dari melepaskan. Fio pernah berkata seperti itu."

* * *

Selesai makan siang berdua, Bella menagih cerita yang digantung Monique kemarin. Monique melepaskan napas panjang dan membuat Bella menunggu.

"Memang, Fio tak pernah cerita tentang ini. Dan kami belum membuat satu kesepakatan satu kali pun. Aku hanya menduga dan memperhitungkannya sendiri."

"Bahwa dia?"

" _Family man_. Dia tidak bisa melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa keluarganya. Semua orang pasti menduga bahwa dia, sebagai laki-laki yang sudah matang dan umurnya sudah dua puluh lebih, pasti tinggal sendirian di apartemen miliknya sendiri."

"Oh, jadi dia masih ikut bersama orangtuanya?"

"Tidak juga, sih ... orangtuanya masih senang berada di Milan. Tapi Lucia, kakaknya, masih dipertahankannya dan dia tak mau membiarkan kakaknya tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda." Minuman di depannya terlihat sangat menggiurkan dengan tiga lapisan warna berbeda, tetapi Monique mengaduknya dengan bosan.

"Jadi, masalahmu?"

"Jika aku mengambil beasiswa itu, perkuliahannya akan dimulai musim semi tahun depan." Monique mencondongkan dirinya ke depan, "Aku akan menikah di awal musim gugur nanti."

"Oh, astaga, Monique—kenapa tidak bilang?  _Mijn God_ , kenapa tidak bilang dari awal—oh, selamat!" dia langsung merebut tangan Monique dan menyalaminya keras-keras. "Akan lebih bagus kalau kau tidak menunda punya anak! Supaya nanti anak kita sebaya dan kita bisa menyekolahkannya lalu mereka akan jadi sahabat—"

"Sssssh!" Monique mendesis sangat nyaring, "Jangan keras-keras, kami tidak ingin rencana ini bocor dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Ups," Bella lalu terkikik. "Jadi ... masalahmu tadi, bagaimana?"

"Kurasa kau tak begitu susah untuk memahami makna  _family man_  dan aku yang harus pergi belajar ke Amerika, lalu mengejar impianku untuk bekerja di PBB. Bagaimana kalau dia ... wanita lain—maksudku ... mencari wanita lain saat aku yang menjadi istrinya ... sibuk di luar?"

Bella terdiam beberapa saat, sampai kemudian dia tertawa begitu keras hingga Monique merasa terpojok dan mengernyitkan hidung serta keningnya.

"Tolak saja," saran Bella dengan mudahnya. "Dan nikmati kehidupan barumu, satu atap dengan musuh bebuyutanmu dalam poker itu."

"Bel, kautahu seberapa lama aku memendam mimpi itu? Bekerja di PBB?" nadanya tak suka.

"Kau mengenal Fio, sudah berapa tahun?"

Monique harus menghitung dengan jarinya. "Lima belas tahun. Sejak sekolah."

"Kau mulai tertarik padanya?"

"Sejak saat itu," Monique mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu, kau memiliki mimpi itu sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kuliah ... enam tahun lalu."

"Ambillah impian yang lebih lama."

Monique tercenung sebentar, tapi dengan cepat otaknya memroses sanggahannya, "Bukankah artinya, aku sudah cukup dengan impian yang lama—dan impian baru inilah yang lebih pantas untuk dikejar? Karena aku sudah mendapatkan yang lama ..."

"Kalau kau—setidaknya, pernah—merasa takut akan kehilangan mimpi yang sudah membuatmu menghabiskan separuh hidupmu untuk mengejarnya, kenapa kau malah mengejar mimpi yang baru itu?" Bella memiringkan kepalanya, setengah tersenyum, setengah menyidik.

Monique menyandarkan diri di kursi. Sekarang dia bertanya-tanya, apa yang harus dia gunakan sebagai jawaban?

"Yang terutama, Monique, kau hanya menduga-duga. Tanyakan padanya. Sudah berapa tahun kalian berpacaran—dan sudah berapa lama kalian bertunangan, dan kau masih tidak bisa menyadari pentingnya bicara?"

Monique pun mengembuskan napas berat.

"Berikan aku semangat untuk menanyakannya."

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu makan malam berdua belakangan ini. Banyak hal yang harus dibahas untuk acara pernikahan, dan Monique memanfaatkannya untuk membicarakan hal tersebut.

Tetapi ... di percobaan pertama, dia gagal. Tiba-tiba saja ketika memandangi mata Fiorenzo, dia langsung mematahkan kontak itu dan berharap dia tak punya masalah ini. Fiorenzo, yang tak menyadari gelagat, menyodorkan sebuah katalog dari  _wedding organizer_  yang membuatnya perlahan menggeser kebingungannya dengan mencoba antusias sedikit terhadap rencana besar mereka. Dan hingga akhir pertemuan, dia jadi tak tega memotong omongan-omongan penuh semangat Fiorenzo hanya karena hal  _itu_.

Malam lusanya, saat ada kesempatan berikutnya, Monique mencoba cara lain.

Dicetaknya  _email_  dari Mei, berikut dengan spesifikasi persyaratan dan profil kampus serta definisi UNRAF sendiri. Dia serahkan pada Fiorenzo saat jeda sebuah pembahasan tentang gedung yang akan disewa.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja."

Tidak begitu lama Fiorenzo menghabiskan waktu untuk membacanya. Begitu sampai di halaman terakhir, dia mengangkat alisnya, membuat Monique menggerakkan jarinya gelisah di atas meja, di samping piring yang urusan di dalamnya baru diselesaikan separuh.

Fiorenzo mengangguk-angguk. Lantas mengembalikan kertas-kertasnya. "Bagus. Aku mendukungmu. Ambillah. Beruntung mulainya setelah acara pernikahan, ya."

Monique melongo, mulut terbuka, kelopak mata berhenti bergerak. "Apa—ah, ah, maksudku—kau setuju?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Lho—ah, kau ... bukankah kau adalah ... yeah, kausenang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargamu, 'kan? Yang kuikuti tak terbatas hanya di kuliahnya. Aku ingin  _internship_  di kantor pusat PBB lalu aku ingin ... bekerja di sana. Yakin kaubisa tinggal berjauhan dengan ... istrimu?" terlihat dia mengulum sudut bibirnya di bagian akhir kalimat. Ada kembang api yang meledak di dalam hati namun dibarengi dengan cubitan keras yang semakin menuntutnya untuk memilih, impian baru atau impian lama? Hidup bersama si  _family man_  atau karir yang bebas?

Fiorenzo tertawa kecil. "Memangnya keluargaku cuma kau? Aku masih bisa pergi pada kakakku atau sepupu kembarku—atau yang lain saat kau belum pulang? Aku juga lelaki sibuk, Sayang."

Saat itulah Monique ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Sosok Fiorenzo yang mengekang hanya ada di kepalanya, ternyata.

Dan berterimakasihlah pada hukum alam bahwa tak semua imajinasi itu ditakdirkan menjadi nyata.

Satu masalah selesai. Sekarang hanya Monique yang belum tahu jawaban dari dirinya sendiri.

_Kau yakin?_

* * *

"Sementara kaubisa menyuruh Aileen untuk menyusun ulang urutan rubrik-rubrik untuk Bella, kenapa kau malah memintaku?" Monique melirik sebal. "Aku punya banyak jadwal pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan. Ada pertemuan dengan perwakilan kantor pusat dua puluh menit dari sekarang, lalu jika estimasi pertemuan itu tepat satu setengah jam, aku harus melanjutkan—"

"Cukup, cukup, Mon, aku tidak butuh dikte tentang jadwal pribadimu meski itu berhubungan dengan kantor. Oke, alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa menyuruh Aileen adalah karena dia sudah sibuk dengan hal-hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum keberangkatan ke kantor pusat di Amerika. Kautahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika Lukas tahu aku membebani pacarnya, ya 'kan? Ya, benar, jatah makanku di apartemen akan berkurang lima puluh persen!"

"Dan aku tidak butuh didikte tentang jadwal makanmu," Monique berhenti mengetik, memutar kursinya menghadap Mathias. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya kecuali kau memperpanjang masa penerimaan data sampai minggu depan."

"Wah, wah, ada yang bisa kubantu?" seseorang bergabung.

"Ups," Mathias mengangkat tangan, berhenti bertopang pada sekat meja kerja Monique, yang ditempeli berbagai kertas berperekat dan beberapa foto polaroid, "aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang buruk padanya, ya."

"Penyusunan ulang beberapa halaman dan kolom sebagai penyesuaian kedatangan Bella mulai edisi bulan depan, Sayang. Aku masih sibuk, dia minta cepat dan Aileen yang biasa melakukannya juga sedang sibuk."

"Oh, aku bisa," Fiorenzo meletakkan sebuah USB  _drive_ di meja Monique.

"Ini bukan kewajibanmu—"

"Tapi aku sedikit longgar. Mathias, kita bisa diskusikan ini secepatnya, bukan?" dia memulai lagi kebiasaannya, memainkan rambutnya yang mencuat.

"Oh, tentu saja!" Mathias menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki kurus itu. "Setelah makan siang, kita bertemu di lobi, bisa?"

"Bisa, asalkan kautinggalkan kami berdua dulu," dia mengedipkan mata ke arah Monique. "Ada hal yang harus kami bahas secara pribadi."

"Ho, ho, walaupun aku belum punya pacar, aku tetap mengerti, Kawan. Terima kasih kerja samanya!"

Mathias menutup pintu. Fiorenzo menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Bagaimana dengan beasiswanya?"

Monique mengendikkan dagu. Fiorenzo bertanya bingung, namun Monique mengulanginya. Lelaki itu menyusuri arah tatapan mata Monique, dan, semakin dia tak yakin ketika mendapati Monique mengisyaratkan bak sampah.

"Serius, Cantik."

"Kutaruh di sana."

"Bak sampah?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Heeeei!"

Monique berhenti mengetik, lalu menjalinkan jari-jemarinya di bawah dagu, "Mimpi baru datang silih berganti. Mimpi lama tetap bertahan belasan tahun. Sudah banyak mimpi yang kutinggalkan begitu saja sejak kuliah karena kehilangan minat. Tapi, tebak, apa yang selalu ada di pikiranku sejak aku sekolah?"

"Mhhhhm," Fiorenzo tertawa kecil sambil melirik pada rambut tunggalnya yang mencuat jenaka, "Kurasa itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang di pertemuan pertama menarik kursimu sebelum kau duduk."

"Dulu dia memang menarik kursiku. Sekarang dia menarik duniaku."

**end.**

* * *

a/n: even dreams are a package of choices and priorities! hehehehehe


End file.
